Descent
by inquiete
Summary: Dib is sitting reflecting on his life thinking, how everything went wrong when he decided that humans don't deserve life and he became Nny. 5 years later Nny is cleaning his blades when there's a knock on the door and guess who pays him a visit? T 4 Nny.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, my first Invader Zim/Johnny fic so it might sound a little awkward until I get used to their personality. So I got this idea well reading some crossover fics and and I noticed how similar Dib and Nny are. Not enough to say there the same person but enough to increase my curiosity. SO I wrote this, not quite sure what else to say so I'll leave you to it.**

** Read...review..._enjoy_**

**__Disclaimer: I don't own any of this Jhonen does.**

Decent

By: INQUIETE

Dib sat against the wall of his room trying to get a grip on when everything went wrong. He supposed his life started to go downhill the day Zim came to earth. Yes, that's when his life took a turn for the worst. Things were bad before; no one believed him about the aliens before that. But things just got worse and worse after Zim showed up. It seemed like forever that Dib tried to convince these morons that Zim was indeed an alien. He tried and tried but still nobody believed him.

The only person that believed him was Gaz, his sister. And she still didn't take it seriously. Gaz hated him, always picking on him and beating him up. Dib shivered in horror at the memory of Gaz's security system; her stuffed animals. And the tortures she afflicted on him. Dib shivered again at the thought of the tortures.

Pushing that thought out of his mind Dib fixed his thoughts back on Zim. Dib had wasted almost his inter life to catching Zim. He had been obsessed with handing him over to the authorities and laying Zim out on an autopsy table, seeing what was inside. Dib was eight when he came, Dib was sixteen now. Zim had left earth when Dib was fourteen. No one knew where he had gone. All the other kids thought he had just moved, but Dib knew differently.

He had no clue where Zim was but he knew it wasn't as simple as "he moved". He went into space, for what reason Dib had no clue, where he is in space he did not know. Surely not Irk the Tallest hate him after all. Anyway Dib thought the ridicule would stop after Zim left, or at the least it would lessen. But no, it only got worse. People started to yell at him across the street, tripped him up whenever he walked by and dump their lunch on him before they'd beat him up.

Some people would call him "wacky" oh how he hated to be called "wacky." He'd scream at them to stop that they had no right to call him that but they'd just laugh, and walk away. Being called crazy he could stand, he had been called that all his life, but "wacky" was unbearable.

Dip threw a rock out the window, frustrated beyond belief. He could stand these people! All he wanted was to _help_ these…these…these _goblins!_ All he wanted was to save human kind from Zim and what did he get in return. Not even thanks, not a good job Dib, no all he got was ridicule and hate.

He remembered how he used to hunt down the paranormal and tried to uncover the truth about aliens and Bigfoot and goblins. Ha, they are the real goblins. They're the ones that should be hunted down! Ugh, why didn't he see this before humans don't deserve life, they are always taking advantage of it and throwing it away.

A disturbed smile slide across Dib's face and a soft maniacal laugh bubbled from his chest. Yes, why didn't he see it before, these humans didn't deserve life they needed to be shown what life is. He laughed again and reached for the knife his dad gave him when the bullies who called him crazy started to hit. "Just a little protection for my insane son" he would say. "Don't want you to die now before you see the light and start working on REAL SCIENCE!"

Dib chuckled, if only Dr. Membrane could see how _insane_ he could get. "Yes I believe it is time to show Dad how crazy I can be." Dib murmured softly. "It seems almost fitting to start with him…hmm, yes I kinda like that idea. But what should I call myself for some reason Dib just doesn't seem right for what I am now."

Then Dib gasped has a memory from Dib's childhood played in his mind; when he was about three right before his mother walked out on him. She looked at him with pity and murmured. _"It's too bad that your Father named you…I always wanted to name you Johnny."_


	2. Chapter 2

__**Here finally it's up and just like I promised Sophie lots of blood shed. Sorry the last one was so short but there wasn't much I could put in it. This one's _much_ longer. SO tell me how I did, I wanted to make it like half Dib half Johnny you know. Like the transformation from Dib to Nny. SO I had it where at the beginning of the chapter he's still focusing on Zim and everything else and by the end he's basically lost in the joy of killing. I like it how the whole time to the very end Membrane is still looking down on him. Treating him like he's just a stupid petty child. He doesn't realize his mistake until it's to late and even then he still thinks he was a good father. **

**Disclaimer: Didn't I already say I that I don't own this...I did good! :)**

**read...review..._enjoy_ **

_Chapter 2: Traumatize Thy Father_

Johnny walked calmly up to Professor Membrane's lab, knife held tight behind his back. One of the lab assistance looked up in surprised and said. "Who are you and what are you doing here? Professor Membrane has no time for visitors the shows about to start soon. If you want an autograph you'll have to sit in the crowd and wait until the shows over like everyone else."

Johnny gave a maddened smile that curved up further then a normal smile; which seemed to serve the purpose of making him look more deranged. "Oh I'm sorry is it now?" He asked in a psychotic croon. "I must not have noticed the time…well just tell the Professor that I was just hoping to pay him a visit and that I would hope to catch him on a time when he's not _too_ busy."

Johnny turned around and walked away, careful to keep the knife concealed in the inner pocket of his trench coat. The lab rat shook his head and murmured something like, "crazed wacko." Johnny winced at _the word_. And his hand tightened around the blade. _No_, he scolded himself; _I won't waste this opportunity on a small fry like him. He's just a useless lab rat, the real one I want, the one that really hurt me is Dad; and then maybe after if I have time I'll go back for the rat._

Johnny snuck in through the long way, remembering the time when he had to sneak into this retched place after Zim tried to use one of Dad's machines for his evil planes. _No, don't think about him, he's the one that caused all this mess. Just focus on the task at hand. Not on that stupid alien. _Johnny slipped past all the cameras easily sneaking right into Membrane's office. _This is almost too easy _Johnny scoffed _they really should bump up the security in this place. It hasn't changed sense I was eight!_

Nny sighed and paced back and forth across Professor Membrane's office, knowing that he'd come in here before the show starts. Johnny didn't have to wait long, because a few minutes later, just as he predicted, the door knob turned and Membrane walked through the door. "Thank you Simmons now if we could just get that prototype up and running we'd be in good shape. This new discovery is so close I could taste it! Now leave me to my study, the show is about to start in five minutes and if I'm not ready in time the WHOLE WORLD WILL FALL INTO CHAOS!"

Simmons nodded eagerly and left to give the scientist some privacy. But he didn't have privacy of course because when he went inside to greet his office he found an unexpected guest standing in the middle of the room. His back was turned slightly towards the door slightly away. Like he was expecting someone but really didn't care if they showed. And he was looking out the window seeming to be lost in deep thought, or was that madness?

"Hello, may I ask what you're doing in my office?" Professor Membrane asked, slightly agitated slightly exasperated. Johnny slowly turned around and the Professor was taken aback when he saw him. He was a really skinny dude with unruly black hair that lay carelessly in a mess. Not like it was styled like most people but like he really didn't care what it looked like. And it was really short too, most of it was on the top of his head and it looked like most of it was shaved off.

He was sickly pale, like he didn't get out in the sun much. But it was the eyes that caused Professor Membrane to be taken aback. They were really large and seemed to be filled with insanity and malevolence. It was almost as if they had lost all means to hold any amount of sanity so instead it was embracing madness. As if it had seen all the terrible disgusting, violent things in this world leaving the eyes scared and burned. His mouth twisted into a disturbed smile, as if this person was getting high of his own madness and enjoyed every minute of it.

Membrane shuddered and repeated, "What are you doing in my office?" Johnny snickered, "what you don't recognize me? Well I suppose you wouldn't it's been a year." Membrane shook his head in angry. "I have no time for this…" he murmured and then looked at the man standing in front of him a little while longer until it clicked in his head. "Son, is that you?"

Johnny smiled in amusement and nodded. Membrane took one look at him and shook his head in disappointment. "Oh my poor insane son, what happened to you?" Nny's jaw clinched in annoyance and he screamed. "YOU DAD, YOU HAPPENED TO ME! YOU WERE NEVER THERE! YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT ME OR GAZ ALL YOU EVER CARED ABOUT IS YOUR OWN PETTY PROJECTS! WITH THE SAME OLD EXCUSE OF SAVING THE WORLD! YOU'RE NOT SAVING THE WORLD YOUR MILKING IT FOR ALL THE MONEY IT HAS WELL THINKING YOU'RE SO GREAT FOR HAVING A T.V. SHOW! WELL FUCK YOU DAD FUCK YOU!"

Membrane shook his head and said; "now son now you're just being selfish. My work benefits all mankind, you should realize this and stop going to such stupid lengths to get attention. What was the point of this son? What was the point of breaking into my office and making me late for my show?" When Johnny didn't say anything Membrane went on. "Was it to discuss more of that paranormal nonsense you're always blabbing about? Well you can forget it. I'm a very busy man and I have no time for your tales. And I'm officially ten minutes late for my show. Do you know what that means son?

"It means the whole world will fall into chaos and all because you detained me for a few minutes with this cry for attention. I don't want to hear any more of this Bigfoot or Swollen Eye Ball nonsense. Until you've decided to stop being so childish and put away with this paranormal investigation and start working on REAL SCIENCE I don't want you in my sight. Go away now son I've wasted far too much time dallying with you. Please go away son I don't want to hear anymore about Zig or Zin or whatever your little friends name is."

"II'S ZIM AND HE'S NOT MY FRIEND!" Johnny cried. "AND YOU'RE WRONG I DIDN'T COME HERE TO DISCUSS THE PARANORMAL WITH YOU! THAT'S ALL IN THE PAST! YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE ME ANYWAY SO THERE'S NO POINT! I DID NOT COME HERE FOR ATTENTION! I COULDN'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS ABOUT EARNING YOUR ATTENTION! I COULDN'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS ABOUT EARNING ANYONE'S ATTENTION!" Membrane rolled his eyes and said in a patronizing tone. "Then why are you here?"

Johnny paused for a minute, as if he wasn't sure why he was there. "I'm here to-I'm here to-to" Johnny shook his head and slammed the hilt of the knife against his father's head watching as he fell slack unconscious. Nny grabbed him by the feet and dragged him out of there. To an old abandoned building he found one year well searching for ghosts. It was about two towns over from his, or maybe it was three? Either way it was a nice secluded place with an amazing network of underground rooms. Johnny had found it and decided sense no one lived here to make it his place to get away from everything at home. It's address (if you couldn't figure it out yet), was 777.

Johnny hooked Membrane up to a large machine that looked like it was designed to crack nuts. But it was, for some reason, big enough to fit a fully grown man in; and hopefully strong enough to crack one. Wanting to wait until he awoke Johnny decided to make himself comfortable. So he pulled out an empty box labeled **nails** and took a seat right in front of his so-called "Father".

Membrane woke up feeling very groggy and his head was pounding. His vision was oddly blurry so it took him a couple of minutes to focus on the strange figure that loomed over him. "Hello Dad, are you awake?" Johnny asked sarcastically. "Son, what is the meaning of this?" Membrane snapped. "Untie me NOW! I have to get to my show!" Anger simmered and boiled underneath the surface but he held back. (I know crazy right? But he still had just a tiny bit of Dib left to not blow up yet…yet.)

Johnny glanced at his watch then back up at Membrane and said. "Sorry to disappoint Membrane but I'm afraid it doesn't matter now. You see your shows been finished for about two hours." Membrane stared at him in shock, not comprehending what he was hearing at first. But when he did all hell broke loose.

"WHAT! Do you realize what you have done! My show, it's finished, and I wasn't there. Do you know what this means?" Johnny rolled his eyes and said through gritted teeth. "Let me guess, chaos?" "Yes exactly we're all doomed and it is on your head. How will society get there science now? Son you have tempered with something you shouldn't now release me NOW! This has gone FAR beyond what is appropriate for a cry of attention. And I am not amused, let me go now-"

This was the last straw; Johnny could sit through the ramblings. He could even sit through him acting all high and superior talking about how the world would be in chaos if his shows weren't around. He could _even_ sit through being told he was insane and worthless and an embarrassment. He could _not_ stand listening to this being a cry for attention, it WASN'T!

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M TIRED OF LISTENING TO YOUR SHIT! I'VE BEEN HEARING IT MY WHOLE LIFE AND I'M SICK OF IT! YOU ACT LIKE YOUR GOD, OR SOME FORM OF IMPORTANT LEADER OR SOMETHING BUT YOUR NOT! THE WORLD DOESN'T DEPEND ON YOU! NO ONE'S LIFE DEPENDS ON YOUR _STUPID SHOW! _AND THIS IS _NOT _A CRY FOR ATTENTION! I THOUGHT WE WENT OVER THIS; I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS IF I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION! LET ME SHOW YOU WHAT I THINK OF YOUR SO CALLED-_ATTENTION!"_

Johnny reached over to the side of him and pulled a lever that was attached to the wall, not all the way but just enough to get his point across. Immediately the restraints around Professor Membrane started to tighten and constrict around him. He cried out in pain and fear as blood leaked from his skin and bones started to break. "Stop, stop Son please stop this nonsense." Johnny flicked the switch back turning the crude machine off. "Do you see what I mean now? This has nothing to do with your _attention_." He said, saying the last one like it was a dirty word.

"Then what do you want?" Membrane cried in despair. His poor insane son had turned into a Homicidal Maniac, and he was going to kill him. _But why, _Membrane thought, _I'd been a good Father I'd supplied him with shelter and I paid all the bills. And I paid for their education; I was everything a Father was supposed to be so why does he want to kill me?_

"Why? You really can't figure that out?" Johnny asked incredulously. Then he began to tick the reasons off on his finger. "You were never there, you treated me like shit, you never took _anything_ I said seriously, you left me alone to take care of my little sister, who is horrible and beat me senseless by the way. You never cared, you only were around once a year, and whenever you were there you acted like I wasn't even here, you never shown any fatherly responsibilities and you've never called me by my name." Johnny raised an eyebrow and asked. "Which reminds me, do you even _know_ my name?"

"Of course I do son" Membrane said dismissively. "Your name is-your name is-is your name is…is Mib no Jib no Andrew." That was another of his many mistakes. Johnny's eyes turned to slights and he felt the blood pump hard in his ear. He was about to flick back on the switch and watch this man get squeezed to death. When his eyes filled with great panic and he screamed urgently. "Wait, wait no don't do that I know this I know your name! It's Dib; your name is Dib, Dib!"

Finally, for the first time in his life he actually called him by his name. So why was it that it sounded like a knife through the ear? Why couldn't he stand the sound of his own name? _Maybe it's because I'm not Dib anymore. _Johnny thought. _I'm what Dib could never be. Dib would never hurt his Dad like this. He could never see humans as the horrible filth they are. I'm more then Dib, I'm not Dib, which means…_his eyes panned down to the pathetic man at his feet; _which means he's not my Dad anymore._

Johnny reached over for the lever much to Membrane's dismay. "Please" he whispered. "Very good, you've finally said it after sixteen years." Johnny said pitilessly, ignoring the man's pleas. "But unfortunately for you I'm not Dib anymore. I'm someone far too messed up for that, which means you're not my father." Membrane swallowed and said "if you're not my son then who are you?" Johnny smiled and said "Johnny Cox" Membrane's jaw dropped, Cox was his mother's maiden name. "Cox, you can't be serious? Is this what this about Dib, your mother? Look we've discussed this, the marriage was falling apart there was nothing I could do. Yes I kicked her out but she would have left sooner or later anyway. Listen to me Dib that was _not my fault!_"

"SHUT UP! EVERYTHING'S YOUR FAULT! AND STOP CALLING ME THAT, I'M NOT DIB! DIB IS DEAD DON'T YOU GET IT? AND SO ARE YOU!" With that Nny pulled the lever all the way done and walked out of the room. Not staying to watch the man who abandoned him get squeezed to death. And his blood spray all over the floor and wall.

…

After that Nny went on just a killing spree. He didn't take them down to his basement or make any grand speeches he just picked them off one by one. He snuck into his sister's room, deactivated all her security and jammed two knives into her ears. He also took a couple other knives and sliced up every inch of her body and watched her bleed to death. He snuck into Hi-Skool and smashed Ms. Bitter's brains in with a mallet.

He shot Zita in the chest with a bow. He took an axe to Keef's neck and watched his head roll away. He sawed off Francine's legs and shoved a thousand needles into Gretchen's body. And he slaughtered everyone in the Swollen Eye Ball network. Slowly but surely he took out every person who ever hurt him, whoever made him feel sad or alone or mocked him. He killed whoever made him feel unworthy or called him crazy. And when he was done…the place was a ghost town.

**Soo...how was it? Oh and about the mother thing sorry but I wanted to make it as logical as possible. Of course there's not much logic because there two ****separate people but I wanted it to get as close to logic as possible. And it just didn't make sense for him to go from Dib Membrane to Johnny C. and that was as logical as I can think of. Plus I like the name Cox it seemed like a good last name. I almost wanted to keep writing, have him go back to 777 and make it his home, maybe meet the psycho doughboys and they tell him that this house has been waiting for him to use or something like that then decide the best way to move on from his old life and truly became Nny is to forget all about it. But it seemed like this spot held more impact you know? Anyway I"m going to relax, read some Johnny fanfics and wait for dinner to be done. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, finally the last chapter in this three-part story. I hope you enjoy it and it was worth the wait. If not I do apologize for that. I know it's not too long but I couldn't think of a way to lengthen the blood, guts and gore without it turning into a X rated horror scene. So anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own IZ or JtHM but I wish I did.**

**read...review..._enjoy!_**

_Chapter 3: Must be a Tuesday…_

Nny was sitting on his **nail** box cleaning his knives when he heard the doorbell ring. He perked up at the thought of visitors and went to go get the door. "Wait Johnny" a wispy voice called. He turned to the sound of the voice and saw Nail Bunny hanging from his wall. "What?" Nny asked impatiently. "Don't open the door," Nail Bunny protested. "I don't think that's a good idea. You wouldn't want to see who's on the other side of it. I don't think it would be good for your psych-y."

Johnny scowled, "Why's that?" he demanded, "I like visitors, I don't want to be alone all the time Nail Bunny. Besides if they turn out to be horrible people I'll just kill them, no problem." Nail Bunny continued to protest. "But he will make you remember things you'd rather forget. I know you want to know about your past Johnny but you buried it for a reason. Don't make him remind you of anything painful." Johnny paused, considering, than shrugged and went to go answer the door. Don't want to be a rude host, at least until the person turned into a rude guest.

When he opened the door a little green man stood at the steps. He came about to Nny's waist including the antennas. He wore some kind of pink uniform and he carried what looked like a metal backpack. And he had these strange glowing eyes that Nny found equal parts disturbing and familiar. _Alien_ Johnny thought _huh must be a Tuesday. _

The alien smiled a zipper-like smile and gave a high-pitched laugh that grated at Nny's nerves. "Wahahahahhahahahahahaha! Yes Dib-Stink it is **I**!" The alien screamed. "ZZZZIIIMMMM! Your most dangerous foe as returned, see how you **tremble** in fear! I was stuck on Foodcourtia for 10 years but NO MORE! I have returned to continue our little **battles**, your pitiful attempts to save your precious dirt ball! So beware Dib for…I! AM! ZIM!"

Nny made a big show of yawning and drawled. "Very impressive kid, that **almost** kept me awake. But there's just one small problem…I'm not Dib. So whoever that speech was for I'm not him and you just wasted your breath. Goodbye." Johnny started to close the door when Zim screamed, "WAAAAIIIIITTTTTTTT!" and stuck his foot in the doorway. Nny looked up in annoyance and asked in a deceptively pleasant voice, "yes?" Zim did the Irkan equivalent of raising an eyebrow, tipping his head to the side. "You're not Dib?" "That's correct,"

"How sure are you?"

"Damn sure."

"What do rivers have to do with this?"

"Never mind."

"Are you sure you're not Dib?"

"Yes!"

"You sure you're sure?"  
>"Yes!"<p>

"You're positive?"

"YES!"

Zim's antennas flattened against his head in disappointment. "Shoot I was so sure you were Dib. I put his DNA into my ship's coordinates and it lead me straight to this house." Johnny shrugged and said dismissively, "Maybe your ship's broken." He made another move to close the door. Quick as a flash a metal arm shot out from the backpack-thing and scanned Nny with some sort of purple-ish light.

Zim glanced at the device and made a noise of triumph. He pointed a finger at Nny and screamed, "LIAR!" He showed Nny the device and on it was a picture of a boy with black, scythe-like hair, glasses and a black trench coat. Johnny had never seen this boy before but he seemed vaguely familiar.

Johnny, seconds from loosing his temper, said through gritted teeth. "Never seen that kid before." Zim chuckled softly, "you can drop the act Dib-Stink my PAK informs me that your DNA is a complete match. You cannot fool Zim Dib, you cannot fool ZIM!" Nny put a finger to his ear, "ow, must you scream like that? You're giving me a headache."

Zim ignored this, cackled evilly, and said. "Now dirt-monkey feel free to meet your doom!" Another metal arm shot out of his PAK (?) this one carrying a laser gun. Nny inwardly groaned and dodged the laser's beams. His eye twitched in annoyance as the laser missed him and instead blasted a hole in his wall. Granted he didn't own the most well kept, eye-pleasing house in the world but it was still **his** house damn it and no one was going to wreck it but him. Plus there was the monster inside his wall to consider…

Still there was something familiar about all of this. The nagging feeling that he had done all this before. But he'd never seen this alien before, of that Johnny was sure. And who was this Dib that he kept calling Johnny. There was that nagging feeling he knew Dib as well. Though he was sure he didn't. What was going on here? Now was no time for deja vu moments. _Maybe I'm dreaming_, Nny thought bitterly, _wouldn't that be my luck_. It wasn't until Zim finally found his mark that flashback upon painful flashback struck him.

As the electricity from Zim's blast echoed through him he watched his life roll like a movie reel through his mind. He could remember the day Gaz was born; he remembered when he first got into the paranormal. He saw in his mind's eye the day Zim came to skool and all that transpired afterwards. He remembered when he was thirteen his dad made him a part of his experimental, **never-before-tested **eye surgery to try and correct his eyes, and how he started to see things that only he could see after that. He relived slaughtering everyone he ever knew and coming here, to house number 777, to live out the reminder of his measly life. Johnny recalled the first couple of weeks, maybe months, of guilt, regret, confusion, and grief. Than the psycho doughboys showed up and convinced him that what he did was a good thing, that he should do it more often. They told him that he needed to forget and bury his former self to truly become the Maniac he was meant to be, so he did. And it was all thanks to Zim.

Afterwards Nny stood in the middle of his room panting and smoking. Zim stood at the doorway grin his zipper-smile chuckling under his breath. "Had enough Dib?" He inquired, charging up the laser for another blast. Johnny took a deep breath and said venomously, "Zim. Yes now I remember you **Zim**." Nny walked forward slowly, "Zim, Zim, Zim I remember you now. You're the alien that ruined my fucking life! Granted I'm not saying it was peaches and cream before but it all went down the shitter after you showed up didn't it? I had a good system going, just chugging along perfectly ignorant of the filth around me. Then you showed up…I suppose in a way I should thank you for opening my eyes to what a FUCKING IDIOT I was!"

Zim eyed Johnny nervously. This was not something he had prepared for. This Dib did not sound like Dib at all. And Zim didn't particularly like the look in his eyes. No matter, nothing was going to best ZIM! Zim narrowed his eyes to slits and said, "Stand back Dib I'll blast you to bits if you don't." Johnny's jaw clenched and he snapped, "do your worst you little pipsqueak there's not much more you can do to me." When Johnny finally reached Zim he slammed the heel of his palm into the back of Zim's head and Zim pitched forward, unconscious.

"Wait Nny!" Nail Bunny protested. "You don't know what you're doing!" Johnny rounded on the Bunny. "Yes I do Nail Bunny, I know exactly what I'm doing! I remember everything now! And I'm going to make him pay for ruining me!" With that Nny bent down and tied Zim up, he grabbed Zim by the heels and pulled him flight by flight down further and further into his basement. When he finally got to the floor he wanted he tied Zim to the wall, removed his PAK and took a seat.

Zim woke up slowly, with a strange pounding in his head. Finally his eyes focused on Dib (Johnny) seating on an overturned cart labeled **nails**. The next thing Zim noticed was the countdown flashing letting him know how long he had before he died. "Hey, you took my PAK! GIVE IT BACK IT'S MINE! MINE! MINE! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO TAKE IT! GIVE THAT BACK TO ZIIIIMMM!" "Shut up Zim." Johnny sighed. "NO GIVE IT BACK! IT BELONGS TO ME!" Johnny took the smiley blade out of his pocket; the one Membrane gave him, and sliced it across Zim's face. "I said SHUT! UP!" Zim whimpered but fell silent. "That's better" Nny observed.

"Now Zim I'm going to kill you. You destroyed me, only for my demons to rebuild me. You're going to pay for that. So get real comfortable, cause we'll be here for a while." Johnny stood up, pulled the other blade out of his pocket and got to work. He sliced Zim apart, ripping him to shreds. He took a pair of garden shears and cut Zim's antennas off. He spooned Zim's eyes out with a spork. He ripped and tore and hammered away at Zim. Until finally there was nothing left to destroy and the time had run out on Zim's death clock. Than Nny cleaned his equipment, took a shower and went to watch some TV.

Well he was watching some stupid mindless show the door opened and a little robot came in and sat down next to him. His large, bright blue eyes stared happy, and docile at the screen. "Hi GIR." Johnny said. GIR turned to look at Nny, and smiled his largest grin and waved.


End file.
